


Unseated

by scy



Category: Blade: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase never came first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with xgirl2222 about the dynamics of the vampires on the show, and how what Chase wanted and what she thought was happening were not the same thing.

Chase knew that she didn't come before everything, but for decades, she had been second to only Marcus.

There were additions to the family of course; when he decided that the House needed new muscle, Fritz was found and Turned. The man stuck close but he wasn't an intimate, Chase saw to that. She might have to share, but she didn't yield, which Fritz came to learn. They worked well together; he intimidated and used brute force and she was more subtle, but just as deadly. Each of them appreciated the other's aptitudes, and gradually it was the two of them arguing points to Marcus while he listened, amused or barely tolerant as they gave their reasons for an alternate strategy. Then there were the Starr twins.

Zach Starr was eager to please from the moment he crossed the threshold of Chthon, and it was his desperation to fit in that eventually exposed him as a traitor. Chase hadn't seen what drew Marcus to Zach so she was indifferent to his demise, up to the second when his sibling approached them.

The sister, determined to get revenge was unexpected. Chase had thought that Marcus wanted to make an example of Krista Starr, but he'd surprised her and gone against the very edicts he explained to the girl. Still, Chase had her standing and wouldn't allow herself to worry until it seemed that trust didn't equate to closeness.

She knew his plans, but Marcus didn't bring her fully into his confidence. He showed leniency to Krista that Chase couldn't understand; preventing her from dealing with the consequences of her actions, instead he gave her blood and with it memories that he'd never shared, in any form, with Chase.

Chase had thought that her position was secure, and that Krista understood how far back she was placed, but it appeared that Marcus had made his own decision about who would be standing against the purebloods. Now Chase knew it wouldn't be her, not in the way she'd thought. If she wanted to take another breath and get anything out of all this, she would have to choose sides again.

Like much in her life, what had belonged to her was never guaranteed, but she didn't enjoy giving things away. So when Charlotte offered terms, Chase knew what her answer was and what she wanted to take from the spoils.

New blood could survive Aurora and it would see her thought this debacle and out to the other side into a new and better world all her her own.


End file.
